Unrequited Love
by torifire126
Summary: There is a secret holiday gift exchange at Hogwarts. Who has Lily? This is a short, one-shot.


A/N: this is in response to a challenge by ginnysdarkside. You don't really need to know the challenge to understand the fic. I kinda like it anyways. So, enjoy!  
  
Unrequited Love  
  
"So, everyone is agreed?" Lily looked around at all the prefects gathered around her. "The gifts will be exchanged the day before we leave for the holiday break. Is that clear?"  
  
A shy, fifth year Hufflepuff prefect spoke up from the back of the room, "Should it be between houses?"  
  
"We should probably just keep it intra-house. We wouldn't want any untoward prank gifts given by someone who thinks they are funny," answered James from beside Lily.  
  
Before finishing the meeting, Hogwarts' Head Girl, Lily Evans added, "Maybe we should allow 4, separate, small parties that night. When everyone would have the chance to reveal himself or herself."  
  
"That is an excellent idea, Lily. But, would Professor Dumbledore go for it?" Remus asked from a corner.  
  
"Actually," Lily smiled. "It was his idea. I don't remember his exact words, precisely, but he said that we are only young once. Well, if there is nothing else to discuss.I hope I can trust you to coordinate your own house's gift exchange. Have a good break and we'll see you next year." At that, the prefects all stood up and left the empty classroom. The last to leave were James and Lily. They headed back to Gryffindor Tower, arm-in- arm, where they shared a kiss before telling the Fat Lady the password ("Pirate Cove") and entering the common room.  
  
When they entered, they found that the entire house was sitting, eagerly anticipating their entrance. Apparently, Remus and the other prefects and told the others that they had an announcement, but refused to let them know what it was. Lily and James stood in front of the fire, roaring happily and popping occasionally. "Well, I see our reputations have preceded us," Lily paused as the laughter died down. "This year, we have decided to have a secret gift exchange program. I will pass around this hat that has everyone's name in it. You will pick a name and pass the hat on to the next person. Please keep the name a secret even from your closest friend because it will be more fun if you have no idea who could be giving you the gift. Also, please don't spend more than 3 galleons on the gift. You are free to spend less, but we don't want people to feel bad about how much they have."  
  
James picked up the speech: "The gifts will be exchanged the day before we go home for break. That gives you louts two weeks and a trip to Hogsmead to purchase said gift. And please, everyone, have fun. This is meant to be an enjoyable way to end the term."  
  
Lily took up the proverbial torch again: "Finally, we will be having a small, intra-house party that last night. You can deliver the gift through that party, but feel free to give your gift at any time that day. Remember, attach your name to the gift." With that, James handed the hat to the nearest person and went to sit with their friends.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lily woke up the day the term ended in a state of excitement. Still wearing her pajamas, she went to her trunk until she found the small parcel she had placed there earlier that week. She pulled it out, and left her dorm silently. She knew that she had until that evening, but she felt that the girl she was giving the gift to would enjoy the gift. She walked down the stairs until she reached the first year dormitories. Walking in, she walked up to the side of one of the beds and put the box where the girl would see it when she woke. Then, Lily climbed back up to her room and began to get ready for her day.  
  
Throughout the day, Lily anxiously awaited her gift. She knew that it wouldn't be anything much, but she just loved receiving presents. However, as the day went on, nothing came. She was beginning to think that someone had forgotten her. So, in the midst of the party that night, she found herself all alone in a chair in the corner. She knew it was petty and immature, but she couldn't help feeling upset that she never received anything.  
  
Suddenly, an owl flew through the open window and dropped a package in her lap. All of a sudden more cheerful, Lily picked up the package and placed the card to one side to open later. Unwrapping the gift, she gasped as an emerald-studded, silver bracelet fell into her lap. She grabbed the parchment and her eyes widened as she read.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Although I understand full and well that nothing can exist between us besides friendship, I felt that you deserved to know how I felt. I have loved you from sometime in fifth year. I forget exactly when. I will understand if things can never be the same between us, but I hope that we can at least still be friends. I wish you and James the best of luck. I know he has been debating whether to actually give you that ring he has been carrying around all year.  
  
Happy Christmas. Love, Remus  
  
Ps. I know the gift is more that the specified amount, but consider it the gift I would have given you, as well.  
  
Wiping tears from her eyes, Lily tossed the letter into the fire. Then, she walked over to where the Marauders were sitting. She leaned down and kissed Remus on the cheek before saying, "Thank you. The bracelet is gorgeous." Then, she sat down next to James, laughing at the goofy faces Sirius was making. 


End file.
